Darry's Problems
by Soda's Princess
Summary: More problems that the Curtis family goes through after Pony's assingment.Sandy's back and the baby is Soda's. A whole bunch of unexpected things are happening.All from Darry's POV. Curtis sister included.R
1. Something is Wrong

I just came from work and turned the lights on. "Pony!" "Soda!", I yelled. No answer.I thought they were prbably sleeping, since Pony had school and Soda had work tommorrow.I made dinner for myself and went to bed as soon as I was finished eating. I had a bad ache in my shoulders fron the roofing, and wished Soda was there to massage it away. He always does it and he's pretty good at it also. I layed in my bed,thinking of all the changes that happened in our lives. Just a few weeks earlier, Johnny and Dally used to be hanging out in here. One night took both of them away forever. Pony's still not really over it, and I don't know if he'll ever be. Soda's also upset about what happened with Sandy. Thinking of all those problems, I fell asllep,

I went to the kitchen the next morning and found Soda making breakfast. Wher's Pony, I asked.

"He went to school already" soda answered.

Ummmm.. Darry?" He asked.Soda looked very worried and I knew something was up.


	2. How can you?

"Whats the matter, Pepsi-Cola?"I asked in a cheerful way, sice he looked sort of upset.

"Well..umm..I don't know how you'll react, but Sandy called and sai.."

"What! How dare that bitch call my house!" I said without letting Sodapop finish.I was furious at Sandy for hurting my brother so bad.

"Come on Darry, she's a girl, don't swear at her like that." Soda looked close to crying.

"Sorry,baby.I didn't mean to, you know I was just upset, about what she did to you."

"That's ok, I understand,anyway she saud that uh.. I really don't know how to tell you this Dar' "

"Just go on little buddy," I said as casually as I could, the truth is that I was as nervous as him.

He wasn't usually that serious so I knew it must be important.

"The DNa reports came back to Sandy and she said I'm the father of the baby! ", he burst out. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "This means she didn't cheat on me. Well, she did...but not the way we took it.

" You're kidding me right? Say you are!" I said pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

" I wish I was !" was all he answered.

" Soda you're supposed to be the one who thinks properly bfore doing something foolish, so how can you do this. I don't know what to tell you. You're not even a full adult yet, you are still in my custody, and you're telling me that you are the father of a coming baby? Are you in your senses " I said in the rage of anger without realizing all what I was saying.Soda started crying and ran out of the house. I had no clue about how to handle the situation.


	3. Soda's decision

" You are one of our most reliable empoyee, this is not the work I expected from you, Darrel," my boss was yelling at me. I can't blame him. I really couldn't give any attention to my work today. Would you be able to, if you just learned that your 16 year old kid brother made a girl pregnant. This was a bad influence on Pony also, but I didn't think I did the right thing by screaming that way. Soda seemed just as shocked as me, and he needed me at a time like that.

I was sitting on my armchair after I came from work, too tired to move. I was thinking about what was going to happen to my brother's future, not that I expected much, after he dropped out. I broke out of my daze when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in" I said. It was Soda.

" Hey, Dar' " He said in a low voice.

" Hi, did Pony have dinner?"

"Yeah, he's getting ready to go to bed, aren't you gonna eat?"

" No, I'm not hungry." I realized I was still kind of mad at him, even though I didn't want to be.

" Ummm...Darry, I know you're not aver the news I broke to you in the morning, but I need to discuss something."

"What is it now!" I said kind of annoyed.Then I felt guilty. Maybe I shoudn't of had talked to him like that. Usually I didn't. Especially not Soda. Sometimes Pony, because even though he was smart at school, he sometimes he did foolish things. But either ways, I love my brothers a lot. I could of had put them in boys house and gone to college, but I didn't because they were my only family left.

"Well...uh I am thinking if I could maybe marry Sandy. I mean I can't just leave her in the middle of no where after making her pregnant."


	4. Darry agrees

From the way Soda was shaking it seemed like I would murder him any minute. But to both of our surprise, I wasn't even angry. I thought maybe he was right . It was both of their mistake, and it wouldn't be fair for Sandy to suffer alone, because she was a girl. Plus, Soda dropped out, so marriage wouldn't make a very big difference. I'd let Soda take his own decision.

"MmmmmDarry, you can let me know how you feel about this, And trust me, you and Pony are the most important to me, I will never take a step that will upset you. I mean, well. I know I already did something wrong, but I won't marry Sandy if you tell me not to. I'm sorry Darry. I really didn't mean to. You believe me , don't you?" Soda asked. His innocent face made ,me want to cry.

" And one more thing Dar'? "

" Yeah?" I said, trying to keep my tears back .

"Please whether I marry Sandy or not, don't tell Pony about this. Look, if he gets to know, I'll always feel very small in front of him." I hoped Soda wouldn't start crying , because then I would also.

"Sure little-buddy, he won't know. And the thing about marrying Sandy...uh.. I don't know.. it's your life so it's actually your choice.. I won't say anything."

" Dar', do you mean I can marry her! " He asked shocked

"I guess."

" Oh, Dar'! thanks a lot, I love you." He said excitedly and went out of the room. I was glad to see him happy after all these days he was upset.

Soda looked very cheerful the next day. He loved Sandy a lot. He was willing to marry her even when we all thought she was pregnant with some other guy.

" Dar' guess what? Even Sandy's parent agreed to get us married. I'm so happy, Dar', I can't even explain it in words. So umm...since Sandy's family agreed as well uh.. aren't you gonna start making preparations.

I just kept looking at Soda while he was busy talking. He sounded like he did when he was much younger.

" Don't worry little buddy, it will be done soon. You seem to be in a hurry for your wedding, huh?" I said smiling.

He smiled back. It's not that. Actually Sandy's a little impatient and its a little more than three months since she's pregnant so, you know what I mean, if I'm gonna marry her anyways then what's the difference."


	5. The Wedding and Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters thats in the book.

I was supposed to say this in the first chapter... but it goes for all of the chapters.

" You sure I look good, Darry?" Soda asked for the fifth time.

" You look fine, Soda. Atleast good enough for Sandy to want to marry you" I said jokingly. " Oh, by the way, where's Pony?'

" I'm right here," he said from the doorway. " But I'm angry at you guys", Pony added,coming in.

" Why?" Soda asked.

" You're getting married today, and you told me last night", he complained.

" Chill out, buddy. He didn't tel any of us either." Twobit said entering with Steve.

" Yeah man, could of had told me atleast," Steve told Soda, since they were best friends.

" All right, guys, lets go, Sandy and the guests must be waiting. " I said.

"Darry... why is Soda marrying her, when we all know what she did?" Pony whispered to me while we were in the car. I remembered Soda's request about not telling Pony. " And why are you letting him?" He added.

I didn't know what to say. "Well..uh..look Pony, I know you don't like Sandy because of what she did to Soda, but you know how much he loves her, don't you? So.. please...for his sake, just stay quiet."

" What do you mean _I _ don't like her , don't you hate her as well? he asked. I was stuck. I really didn't hate her after I learned the baby was Soda's. But I couldn't tell that to Pony and I couldn't lie either.

"Uh...Pony, let's drop this topic."I said. He shrugged, and I gave a sigh of relief.

When we went there, Sandy indroduced us to her family and friends. She was wearing a light yellow drees and looked very nice. Soda's eyes were sparkling with pleasure and we were all happy for him.

" Soda!, we're getting late." I had to scream as usual. It wasn't fair. Soda had justgotten married yesterday, and today he had to go to work. If we were Socs, Soda'd probably be on his honeymoon right now. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast and saw that Sandy was doing that already.

" Good morning" She greeted cheerfully.

" Morning Sandy"

It had been many days since we had a girl living in our house, and the atmosphere was different. Today, coming to the kitchen and seeing Sandy made me feel, for some reason, as if Mom was back. So, just because Sandy was the tpe of girl who got pregnant before getting married, it didn't mean she was that bad of a girl. Soda and the rest of us seemed happy. Just that something seemed to be botherin Pony. He was probably still upset about Soda marrying Sandy. I hoped I could tell him the truth, but the promise to Soda kept me from doing that.

Soda and Sandy went shopping the next day. Pony was somewhere outside. When Soda and Sandy came back, the whole truck was filled with shopping. You see, Sandy wasn't really a Soc, infact I would she was more like a greaser, but her family was really rich. Soda had once taken me and Pony to Sandy's house and it was like a palace. I hoped she would adjust to our lifestyle.

"Where's Pony ," Soda asked coming in with all those shopping bags. Now that Sandy was pregnant, he wouldn't let her do a single thing.

" Outside" I answered.

They bought a lot of stuff,especcially for the baby. They bought a carriage, a crib, and a lot more. So, they were already planning on how to take care of the baby.

" I'm pretty tired... so I'll go to bed." I said while they were still they were still fixing the shopping.

A few minutes later, Soda came in.

" Hey Darry"

" Hey, buddy. Whats the matter?" I asked.

"Came to check on you, since you said you were tired. Need a massage?" He asked. I knew he came for something else, but was hesitating?

" No, I'm fine for now. Just tell me what it is. I noticed you guys did a lot of shopping, need extra pocket money?" I asked.

" No, I well...wanted to ask you something."

" Sure" I said.

" Do you think I'll be a good father?" He asked.

I wanted to burst out laughing, but thought that Soda might take it in a different way.

"Hey it not even half way through Sandy's pregnancy and you're already thinking of being a dad."I asked.

" Yeah, I know. I asked Sandy the same thing, and she was laughing her ass off., but what do you think, huh? "

" Don't worry Soda, you know the way you guys are preparing and everything. mom and dad would probably have been very proud. Only if it was the right age for you..." Soda's looked guilty. " But I do think you'll make good dad. Sand'll make a good mom too. Tell her I said so."

" Sure Dar', and uh... thanks." Soda said grinning.

"Anytime"

It seemed like such a perfect happy family. I hoped it would always stay like this.

Little did I know that my hope was to be ruined very soon...


	6. I can't believe it!

The house was unusually queit when I came from work. No one was home, that was surprising because now, Soda usually comes home a little earlier then he used to, so he can give Sandy some time. As I was walking, looking around for everyone, I found a note in the table.

It said:

_We are in the hospital with Sandy._

_Sodapop_

That really freaked me out. It wasn't time for that pain yet. It was only 4 months since Sandy was pregnant. Did she get hurt or anything? if that happened, Soda wouldn't be able to take it. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even now which hospital they were in.

Just then, the phone rang. It was Steve.

" Which hospital are you guys in!" I yelled as soon as he as he said he was with Soda. I hung up right after he answered, without even listening the rest of what he was going to say.

When I went there, Pony looked like he had cried a lot. Soda looked upset and angry at the same time. Steve was trying to comfort him, while, Two-bit was sitting next to Pony.

Pony came running to me the way he did when he was in the hospital with Johnny and Dally.

" I didn't mean to, " he said between sobs and I didn't have a clue about what he was saying.

I was just about to ask him, when the doctors came out.

" You guys can meet her now." He said. Soda ran to the room.

" Aren't you coming, Pony", I asked since he dindn't even move from where he was sitting.

" Nah" He answered.

" Don't worry, little-buddy, Sandy'll be fine " I said trying to make it sound as a matter of fact.

" Come on Pony, you don't want Soda to think you don't care, do you?", Steve said softly. That was surprising. Steve hardly ever talked to Pony, and they didn't like each other much. Soda came out crying, and Two-bit was right behind him.

" Whats the matter" I asked, knowing it wasn't something pleasant, by Soda's reaction.

" They said she's in a very critical condition, and the baby might not survive."

That almost stopped my heartbeat.Soda was so excited just yesterday, doing all those shopping and all. Then out of nowhere he turnrd to Pony. The next thing he did made me fell like I'd pass out any minute. I grabbed Two-bit the shirt so I wouldn't collasped. Soda had just slapped Pony across the face.

"Why?" He was yelling.

" Why did you have to do that? Did she ever do anything wrong to you. You just didn't want to see me happy, right Ponyboy? You started being jealous, and had to do something to upset me right?I swear on our parents, Pony, that if anything happens to my wife, or baby, I wil kill you." With that, he went outside with Steve and Two-bit right behind him, trying to calm him down. I was just as shocked as I was when I first learned Mom and Dad died. Not even in my worst nightmare did I think thatSoda'd do that to Pony.

The next day, I came home from work, wondering if Soda and Pony were both home, since Sandy's hospital's viting hours were over. Pony wasn't home, but Soda was there. He was sitting on the couch crying his eyes off.

" Hey, whats wrong?" I asked sitting next to him.

" The baby... " He managed to say between sobs.

He didn't have to finish, I understood. I realized that I had nothing to say that would comfort Soda, so I just went to my room trying to figure out what Pony's reaction might be.


	7. Trying to make things better

"Hey Sandy," I said looking through her room. She came from the hospital this morning, and Soda just left for work.

" Come in, " she said. I went.

" Ummm... did you ...uh.. see Pony?" I asked, wondering if she was angry at him like Soda was.

" Yeah, I think he went to the lot or something, but he looked sort of upset. I mean... whatever had to happen happened, no one can help it, so he can get over it. I tried talking to him, but he just started crying."

So Sandy didn't know what Soda did. But I didn't know Pony did either,

" Uh.. well Soda was kind of angry at Ponyboy and he umm... slapped him. Soda and Pony's been very close, I never thought he'd do that. Anyway, what did Pony do?" I was so nervous . Afetr all, what was the most Pony could have done, that Soda had to slap him. But then it hit me. I just remembered that Pony didn't about Sandy not cheating on Soda. Was it that hatred for Sandy, that led to her miscarriage?

" Uh...never mind Darry...look.. don't get upset at like Soda did.."

"Don't worry, I won't, I just wanna know." I said trying to be calm.

" Uh... pushed me... he did it on purpose... I think he was angry at me or something. But I don't see why? Is there any reason that I don't know about, Darry?"

" Well he thought the baby wasn't Soda's. Soda didn't wanna tell him." I informed.

" Then it's Soda's fault I lost my baby." Sandy looked angry.

I hoped they wouldn't get into an argument or anything, but I didn't have anything to say because I could see both sides. Sandy had just lost her baby for something so dumb, and Soda didn't know that would happen and he didn't want to have a bad influence on Pony, thats why he hid it from him. I guess I understood how Soda felt, when he used to tell me and Pony when we fought that he coudn't take sides because he understood how we both felt.

There was a knock on my door just as I was about to fall asleep. It was Soda. He was crying, Why did there always have to be problems in our lives?

" Darry... " Now he was really crying hard.

" I didn't mean to Dar', but will Pony believe me? I was just really upset and didn't know what I was doing. You understand, don't you? I'm too scared, will you talk to him, for me? I really didn't mean to..."

I really wished he'd stop cryimg.

" Look, baby, don't cry like that. You know that Pony loves you just as much as you love him. He'll forgive you. Oh yeah, his birthday's coming up, wanna give him a surprise?" I asked sounding as cheerful as I could.

" Yeah, I was thinking of that too." He said.

After he left I decided to go and talk to Pony.

" Can I come in?. " I asked knocking on Pony's bedroom door.

" Yeah" He said not wanting to.

I went and sat down next to him.

" Why're you upset?" I asked. I knew it was a dumb question, but I had to start talking to him about _something._

" Do you expect me to be very happy now, after what happened. And why do you care, you were always his side-kick. You didn't even tell me it was his child." I coulndn't believe it! He was screaming at _me._ What di _I_ do?

" Look, Pony,... Calm down, The only reason I didn't tell you was because Soda didn't want me to.


	8. The girl, and Pony's secret

"Darry, it's Laura" Soda said handing me the phone, the next morning. I could tell by looking at him their conversation didn't go well. I doubted ours would either.

"Hey," I said nervously. Laura was our sister, she was younger than me and Soda, but older than Pony. She wasn't like us though, she was very stubborn and always did what she thought was right. I knew I wouldn't be able to control her like I did Soda and Pony, so that's why I send her to boarding school.

" Darry!Are you guys out of your mind. Can't believe you did this to me.Am I not part of the family? Pony's younger than me but you let him be there. First of all, you guys sent me to boarding school after mom and dad dies without my consent. And all this happened, Dally and Johnny died, Soda got married, now there's a problem between him and Pony, and none of you thought it was important to tellme anything?!" Laura was yelling so loud, I thought I'd turn deaf any second. I didn't blame her. If I was in her place I'd probably get mad at my brothers too, but we did it for her good. She took mom and dad's death the worst out of the four of us, we had to send her away. And if we continued to update her on the bad things happening to us, she'd probably die of shock.

" Laura, calm down. We didn't wanna tell you because we knew you'd be all worried and react the way you are right now. And-" She didn't even let me finish.

" Whatever, I'm coming home next week." With that, she hung up.

" Was she angry?" Soda asked, knowing the answer already.

" She said she'll be home next week." I informed. "Go get ready, I'll drop you off to work"

" No, that's ok. Steve said he's coming, so I'll leave with him." Soda said.

After Soda left , I was sitting watching t.v. in the living room, since I had the evening shift today. Well, to be accurate, the t.v. was on, but my attention was on other things. I was wondering if I should talk to Pony again or not. He still seemed the same, and now it was harder to believe that it only because of Soda slapping him. But what else could it possibly be?

"Darry, I'm going out for a bit" Sandy said.

"Ok, bye."

" Bye."

A bit later Pony also came. But he didn't talk to me. He was was wearing his shoes.

" You going outside?" I asked.

" What do you think?' He asked. I had nothing to say, I just watched as he got ready to leave.

"Bye" I yelled after him. He just slammed the door and left. He nevr even had that attitude when I yelled at him. I could understand that it was different when it came to Soda. But he never got mad at Soda if he had a problem with me, so why is he taking out Soda's anger on me now? And now that Soda was sorried, he should of had been over this, anyways.

As I was going home from work, I saw this girl walking in the streets as if she was lost. I got out of my car, and went up to her.

" Uh... excuse me ma'm ... it's pretty late and a girl walking alone like this is not safe. Do you need a ride or something?" I asked. It was very dark out, but I could see the girls face perfectly. I'd never seen a more gorgeous person in my life.

" Ride where?" She asked, not even glancing up at me. Huh?

" Uh.. obviously your house." I said.

" I have none." She replied, still looking the other direction. I knew it wouldn't be safe to leave a young girl out there at night, so I tried something else.

" Ummm... you want to come to my house?" I asked.

" Yeah, and going with this man all alone that I don't even know, at this time in the night, is safe?" She asked.

I felt embarrassed. I turned around, about to leave, as I felt a tug on my arm. I turned around to see that the girl was fainting.

Now I definitely couldn't leave her like this, so I just picked her up and took her home.

" Are you feeling better?", I asked her the next morning.

" Yeah, thanks" She said, smiling. She looked even more beautiful smiling.

" We're going to work, do you mind staying alone at home?" I asked.

" Not at all." She said smiling again. God! It was breathtaking.

" Dar' I need tell you something" Soda said, as I was driving.

"What?"

"Uh... Sandy's pregnant again." He said,

" Woah, you guys are really in a rush to be parents huh? Kool. Where is she though?" I asked.

" At her parent's house, she doesn't wanna come home for now." He explained.

"That's alright. She ahould stay wherever she feels comfortable ... but I'm kind of worried about Ponyboy" I said.

" It's all my fault." Soda sounded just as upset as he was happy a few minutes ago.

" No, I don't mean that, He's been acting wierd lately, and I'm sure it's not because of the thing between you and him. And guess what? Yesterday, I heard him talk on the phone, to some man, and he was asking the man to leave him alone, and he was happy the way his life is. Who could it possibly be? Huh?" I asked Soda.

" We should talk to him" He suggested.

Work was very tiring. Actually it was extra tiring because of how last night I didn't get enough sleep after bringing that girl home and making sure she was ok. By the time I went home, Soda was already there.

"Where's she?" I asked about the girl.

" Oh, Pony said she went outside." Soda answered.

After dinner Soda asked Pony to sit with us, since he was finally home around this time. The past few weeks he was never home. he'd go out early in the morning, even in the weekends, and come home really late. Usually after I fell asleep.

"Pony... I wanted to ask you somtehing." I said nervously. As soon as I said that, he looke pale.

" Yeah, what?" He asked.

" What's wrong. Don't tell me you're mad at Soda, cuz we know it's more than that. Let it out." I said. Pony started crying. Me and Soda were both surprised.

" You're not my ...bro..brothers" He said between sobs.

" What?" Soda asked standing up.

" You heard me", he yelled.

"Tell us clearly! What are you saying?" I went up to him.

" You know who I am? I'm Bob's brother. Mom and Dad, well...your parents adopted me. My real parents are Bob's parent. After his death, when they saw my picture on the newspaper, they came and talked to me. They want me back, because enow they don't have any son after Bob died. But I don't want them, Darr, I want you guys. I was never mad at Soda for what he did. It's just that that's the night I found out, so I was upset. Everytime I wasn't home I visited them. I even have a sister, Joanne. I said I'd coninue visiting them, but they want me parmanently. I don't want them. They gave me away that time." Pony was crying a lot. Then he just got up, and went to his room.


End file.
